<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not As Cute by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722561">Not As Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Marlene McKinnon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter and Marlene McKinnon have a unique friendship. </p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not As Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Potter was late to Quidditch practice, so when he ran into Marlene McKinnon he didn't really want to stop to talk. He liked her well enough--she was one of his girlfriend Lily's friends, along with Dorcas Meadowes. And James was pretty sure she and Sirius had dated for like, a week or something. That had been a mess. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>He paused and turned on his heel. "Hey, Mars."</p><p>She grinned brightly at him. "You and Lily are so cute together. Just wanted to say that."</p><p>He smiled back. "Aw, thanks so mu--"</p><p>"...still not as cute as Sirius and Remus though."</p><p>He sighed then. "...I know."</p><p>She winked. She knew he knew. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>